


Home

by Mystury



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing someone you love feels like being homesick in your own bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This is a birthday present for [ironnheart](http://ironnheart.tumblr.com/). Thank you so so much for being such an awesome person, I really really appreciate you.  
> I hope you have a nice day!

Oikawa carefully plucked in his webcam and started it. 

The small, blue light was comforting in a strange way. He appreciated it that this small device could make him feel closer to people that were far away, like, his former senpais that had all left for university, or his friends, like, Refreshing-kun and that ridiculous beautiful Fukurodani setter.

But out of all these people there was only one person that made his heart beat faster even before he had entered the call.

He took a deep breath and checked if everything was set up properly once again, before he plucked in his earphones and let his mouse hover over the light blue button.

A single click could take him to the people he loved and it amazed him every time the small skype- _ping_ echoed through his laptop speakers.

He pressed the mouse key and immediately the telltale sounds of a started call rung through his ear. Anticipation run through his veins as he stared at his screen, waiting for the other boy to pick up.

The sounds stopped and a blurry picture surfaced that slowly, but surely, started to sharpen. 

"Oikawacchi," the blonde exclaimed and smiled at him through his own camera. "Can you hear me? Or, you know, see me?" Oikawa laughed and leaned back against his headboard, a fond smile splitting his face in two.

"Yes, I can," he answered and carefully moved his webcam just a tiniest bit to improve his own picture.

"So, how did your game go?" the older boy asked and redirected all of his attention to his boyfriend. "I tried finding footage of it but I guess nobody cares that much about a practice game, huh."

Kise smiled at him. "It went really well, we won! Even my captain was pleased with it, which isn't something that happens often to be honest. The other first years got to play too, and they were so happy! It was really, really nice," he told him, eyes lightening up with already passed excitement that only left fond memories. "What about you? Shira-, Shirato-"

"Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa asked and his face immediately switched to a scowl. "They beat us, like always, but this time we actually won a set. I'm pretty sure we actually have a chance against them in the inter-highs. But Ushiwaka was as annoying as ever, I mean, I've been with Seijo for over two years already. I won't change my mind anymore, especially not _now._ Is this his way of hitting on me or something?"

"Also, you're taken."

"Also, I'm taken," Oikawa agreed and nodded. His headphones slipped slightly but he was quick to push them back.

He sighed and looked up, tried to find the others eyes through the computer screen even though he was well aware that that was not possible, due to their cameras and so on but it didn't stop him from trying anyways. 

"I miss you," he said softly and lifted his hand to press his fingertips against the already smudged screen. His fingertips graced a small scrap that had been there since he had bought the busted laptop from some middle school kid, but it never really bothered him. He like broken things that still worked, it was like a rebellious act of refusing to go down.

Kises expression softened and there was something sad in the way he smiled at his own screen. Oikawa couldn't see it but he knew that the blonde had lifted his hand as well. "I know," was his answer. "I miss you too."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Iwaizumi was pissed and it wasn't like that was anything new but today he had an actual, good reason to be this annoyed with his childhood friend.

"You missed every single one of your serves today," the raven haired boy seethed and shot him a glare but somehow something seemed to be off.

"Ah, sorry, Iwa-chan. I guess I'm just a little under the weather," Oikawa tried to laugh it off but Iwaizumi knew him better than that, so he grabbed him by the arm an dragged him over to the side of the gym, ignoring the curious glances the first years sent them.

The smaller man looked at him with worry. "Have you slept at all," he then asked, his annoyance vanished slightly to give his worry space. "You look like you got hit by a truck."

Oikawa gasped. "Rude, Iwa-chan! And yes I did sleep, thank you very much." A short pause. "I mean, like, have you slept more than an hour or two?" Iwaizumi added and dragged his hand through his hair, he could see Yahaba trying to converse with Kyoutani out of the corners of is eyes and involuntary a small smile appeared on his face.

"I talked to Kise yesterday and couldn't fall asleep afterwards," Oikawa finally budged and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He _knew_ that being a teams captain came with certain responsibilities, one of them was setting a good example for his underclassmen but lately it had been becoming harder an harder to do that.

Iwaizumi sighed again. 

"You miss him, don't you?" Oikawa nodded and a sad smile flickered over his face. "I haven't seen him in person for over five months, of course I do," he complied and glanced over to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were practicing receives with the first years while Watari made fun of all of them.

"Maybe you should go visit him?" Iwaizumi suggested and raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa laughed quietly but it held no humor or happiness. 

"My dad would kill me if he found out," he said. "Or worse, he would make me quit volleyball." Yeah, Iwaizumi should talk to him about priorities again.

The smaller boy nudged him with his arms, obviously not sure how to comfort his friend. "But he doesn't have to know," he said softly. "You can tell him that it's a team thing, hell, we can _make_   it a team thing. Coach wanted to attend another training-camp for ages, so why not in Tokyo?" 

Oikawa gasped. "Iwa-chan," he whispered and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. "What would I do without you?" His voice definitely sounded teary and Iwaizumi awkwardly patted his back.

"How else would I get you to stop whining?"

 

 

Their coach didn't agree.

He had already planned their traning-camp and they would attend it at the end of the month, together with Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and another school Oikawa didn't recognize.

"Tooru, I'm sorry-," Iwaizumi started but the taller boy was quick to interrupt. "It's not your fault, is it now, Iwa-chan?" he asked, signature smile and cheery voice unwavering but the raven haired boy knew him long enough to know how disappointed and sad he was.

Iwaizumi sighed.

"Maybe he can come to one of our games? Or you can go to one of his? I'd cover for you in front of your dad, nobody would find out," he then offered but he already knew the answer.

"You know I can't do that, plus, I can't asked that from Ki-chan. He has his own games and practices," Oikawa trailed off, his hand was gripping his bag just a little too tight to be comfortable.

"You still miss him though."

"Skype is a wonderful invention, Iwa-chan!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Hey, Oikawacchi! Sorry about the noise but we are currently at training-camp," Kise greeted him, his face was a lagging more than usual, probably due to the fact that he used his phone for the call.

"Ki-chan! Why didn't you tell me, we could have talked another day," Oikawa said quickly, trying to not let his happy smile waver.

He was talking to his boyfriend right now. He should be happy, not disappointed.

"Aw, are you already sick of me?" the blonde fake pouted but a smile destroyed the illusion. "I wanted to talk to you," he then said, more serious then before. "It's free time anyways, so what else should I do except for talking to be amazing, beautiful boyfriend?"

A cushion flew from behind, Oikawas eyes widened as he expected the impact and an alarmed inhale of air was the notification that the pillow had hit it's target.

"Oi, stop with that cheesy bullshit!" an off screen voice demanded loudly and Kise seemed to be offended, already ready to reply something when a loud laugh distracted him.

Oikawa tried covering his face with his hands to muffle the giggles but it was to no avail. 

His bright eyes looked up and Kise could see them shining even through the thick lenses of his glasses and without noticing his mouth stayed open. 

Tooru was absolutely stunning with his messy hair, his nerdy glasses and the too big shirt that kept slipping from his shoulders -the blonde was fairly certain that it was one of his own. His giggles weren't that clear due to the static that run through their call that was caused by lag and bad microphones but they had still something eternal about them and Kise felt incredibly blessed.

"I love you."

The brown haired boy stopped and looked at the younger boy. The sudden confession stunned him.

It wasn't like they had never exchanged those words before but the few times they used them they usually had been at special moments, like, when they met in person or said goodbye in person or as a good morning greeting when they were, well, in person.

But never like this, never out of the blue and unprepared.

Oikawa smiled. "I love you too."

Another cushion flew against the blondes head. "Kasamatsu-senpai," he whined softly and rubbed the back of his head. "I told you to cut it out," the same voice as before threatened.

"But I do love him, you say that when you're in a relationship. I mean, not that you would kn-" Kise got cut off when yet another pillow found its find directly into his face. Oikawa wondered why they had so many, but decided not to ask. 

 

 

Tooru lied awake that night.

It wasn't anything new that he couldn't fall asleep without a body next to his but lately it had become worse and he wasn't sure how to change it.

He rolled to his side and buried his face in his mattress, sighing softly. He had taken the shirt he currently wore with him on his last Tokyo visit but it had stopped smelling like his boyfriend after his mother had thrown it in the wash.

_You can't wear the same thing for two weeks,_ she had said and he couldn't exactly tell her why he wanted to do it anyways.

He had never missed anyone like this before and for some reason the only emotion he could compare it to was homesickness. Maybe he really did feel restless because in the last eight months that they had been together Kise somehow became his home, his harbor, his place to run to whenever he felt like the world didn't have a place for him anymore. 

Loneliness and his constant need to see him again made him sick and left him yearning. 

"Soon," he whispered to himself and clutched the shirt in his fist. "Soon."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ushijima hadn't become less of a nuisance in the few weeks they hadn't seen each other and the fact that the orange haired shrimp seemed to watch him out of the corner of his eyes at all times didn't make it better.

Oikawa sighed heavily and dropped into the grass next to Sugawara who laughed softly at his behavior. "They just admire you," he said softly and leaned back to let the sun shine on his face. 

The brunette groaned softly. "Why can't they go admire someone else? Your libero is really good as far as I know," he commented and let himself fall on his back. The soft grass tickled his exposed skin but he couldn't find it in him to be annoyed by it.

"How's thigh-kun?" he then asked, efficiently switching the topic. "Daichi? Oh, he's good, good," Sugawara answered a little too quickly and looked away.

"When will you confess to him?" Oikawa hummed and let his hands rest on his chest. "You know that he wants you at least as much as you want him?"

The ashen haired man shot him a skeptic look. "He's straight."

Oikawa laughed, more out of surprise than anything else. "Sorry but nobody with legs like those is straight, that's a fact. I mean, have you _seen_ Iwaizumi?" That caught the Karasuno setter of guard. "He isn't straight?" Oikawa shook his head and mouthed _pan_  in his direction.

"So, yeah, you should definitely go for it," Oikawa stated and turned his head to face his friend. Sugawara chewed on his lip for a moment before he nodded hesitantly. "Alright."

"Can I call you mom and dad then?"

"Absolutely not."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Refreshing-kun confessed to his captain," was the first thing Oikawa said when the call loaded. 

Kise seemed to be caught a bit off guard but recognition flickered over his face the second after. "No way," he commented but a big grin spread over his lips. "And?"

"Well, they are the happiest couple I have ever seen, it's actually ridiculous!" Oikawa said and pretended to be annoyed but his happy smile betrayed him.

"Happier than us?" the blonde asked playfully. "Well they see each other in person, so," Oikawa said but his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry."

Kise just waved him off. "I know what you mean, alright?" He smiled softly and let his fingertips rest against the computer screen. "I miss you too, you know. Kasamatsu-senpai is pretty pissed at how unfocused I am during practice. But we'll see each other again, alright? It's not like one of us died, Tooru."

"I know, Ryouta."

And he did. He did know that but he couldn't stop it when tears welled up in his eyes and made his vision blurry. Oikawa quickly wiped the liquid away with his sleeves but they didn't stop flowing.

"Hey, hey, Tooru," Kise whispered softly. "It's okay." 

"I'm sorry," the older boy just said and lifted his other hand to hide his face even more, he carefully tugged his glasses away. "I'm overreacting, I'm so sorry." His sobs were quiet but Oikawa knew that things could turn ugly any second now.

There was a small pause but then a soft voice started humming. Oikawas eyes snapped upwards. 

"Hey there my love, what's it like in Miyagi prefecture?" Kise started singing but the older boy could see his eyes glazing with tears as well. "You're a thousand miles away but boy, you are he best setter out there. Yes you are."

Oikawa laughed through the lump in his throat and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Smooth," he whispered softly. "I still miss you though." 

"Didn't expect anything else but seeing you smile is enough."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked the second he entered the gym. He was late due to an appointment but their team ace was supposed to be already there.

"He said he had to take care of something," Hanamaki answered from where he sat on Matsukawas lap and mindlessly typed away on his phone.

The captain raised an eyebrow. "You're third years, you should set an example to your precious kohais," he scolded them and walked over to the net where Kyoutani and Yahaba were practicing their spike setup. Hanamaki snorted. "You're our captain, so you should set an example too, right? And not come to practice half asleep most of the time. I mean I didn't pick you to be on the dirty side but you haven't seen that model for a while now, have you?"

Oikawa screeched horrified and quickly covered the ears of the closest underclassman he could find. Kunimi seemed to be very confused.

"There are _children_ around!" he shrieked, still not letting the first year go.

"Those children-" He made air quotes with his fingers. "-have more active sex lives than you, though," Matsukawa butted in and fondly dragged his hand through his friends hair.

Oikawa huffed annoyed and pulled Kunimi into his chest, the younger boy was like a rag doll in his senpais grip. "Like you have more sex," he said but immediately regretted it when their faces lit up.

"Friends with benefits," they said in unison and high-fived.

Tooru was a good person he didn't deserve this.

"Come on Kunimi, let's go practice receives," he told the first year gently and shot his classmates a glare. Kunimi didn't seem to particular mind being dragged in yet another direction but he also didn't seem excited for it. "Kindaichi, Watari, you too!"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa did stand up after a while even if it was only to help Yahaba with his blocks, but it was better than nothing so Oikawa didn't complain. 

He was so caught up in his passing with his underclassmen that he didn't even notice the gym door opening until Watari looked up instead of receiving the ball. 

Oikawa followed his glance and was met with Iwaizumi who entered and the brunette already wanted to scold his friend when another figure crossed the doorstep. "Isn't that that one model?" Kindaichi asked confused but his captain didn't pay him any attention.

"Ki-chan," he whispered breathlessly and he hadn't even noticed that his feet started moving but before he fully realized what was happening he had already jumped into his boyfriends arms and wrapped his arms tightly around the others neck, earning a surprised inhale of air.

"Oikawacchi!" the other boy replied fondly, but somewhat breathlessly, and took the momentum the older boy had to spin him around, laughter echoed through the gym. 

"What? How?" Oikawa asked, his voice was muffled due to his face being pressed into the blondes chest. He was comfortable like that so there wasn't really any reason for him to move away.

"I'll tell you later but won't I get a welcome kiss?"

Maybe there was _one_ reason.

Tooru carefully leaned back, arms still slung around Ryoutas neck when he carefully blinked up to the other boy. His lip was caught between his teeth and suddenly he felt a sense of shyness burst inside his chest. They hadn't seen each other in months, what if something had changed? What if it wasn't like they expected it to be? What if it turned out that this wasn't what they wanted after all? Or-

_Fuck it._

Oikawa leaned up and pressed his lips against Kises. He had spent all his life worrying over something and to be honest he was sick of it. The blonde boy was the only person he had craved like this and he sure as hell wouldn't let him get away just like that.

Hands slipped from his middle down to his hips, where they carefully tugged him closer. Oikawa was fairly certain that he heard a wolf whistle from somewhere behind them but he was already way too far gone to care about anything like that.

The brunettes fingers slipped towards the other boys cheeks and he carefully retrieved his mouth, just to dive back in for one last loving peg before he finally let go of him.

"I thought _we_ weren't supposed to corrupt our kohais?" Hanamaki laughed but Tooru just shook his head and buried his head back in his boyfriends shirt. He had to make sure to steal another one of those.

"I missed you," he said, Kise just held him closer.  _I know,_ said the gesture.  _I missed you too._ But his smile burst with endless strings of  _I love you. I love you. I love you._

This was okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Oikawa asked, he felt somewhat guilty for stealing his best friends bedroom for the night.

Iwaizumi just shrugged him off. "It's all good, seriously. My parents are visiting relatives and I'll just stay with Matsukawa, plus, your dad won't suspect anything. So, yeah, have fun you two," he smiled at them. "But please remember, this is my house, so, no sex on any surfaces! Not my bed, not the couch, nowhere, got it?"

Oikawa sputtered as his face started heating up. "Iwa-chan!" he shrieked and sent his boyfriend a betrayed glare when he only laughed. 

Iwaizumi just waved them off and then finally left the house. He and the other third year would probably end up pulling an all nighter while trying to play all of the Tomb Raider games in one go. They had tried that before and Tooru swore if he heard one more person say _triangle boobs_ in his proximity, he would commit murder.

"So, what now?" Kise asked and loosely wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist. Oikawa hummed softly. "We could watch a movie?" he suggested. "Or get takeout or something."

"A movie sounds good," Kise said and retrieved his limbs to walk over to the bed and let himself fall backwards. "But first come here." 

Tooru took hesitant steps to where the blonde lied on his back with outstretched arms in his direction. He bent down and pressed his hands against the mattress first before he dragged up his knees and slowly crawled over his boyfriend, forearms pressed down next to each side of his face.

"You're so beautiful," Kise whispered and carefully put his hands on Oikawas cheek. The other snorted. "Said the model," he commented playful and let his body fall onto his boyfriends, earning a strained huff and a small whine. "You're heavy, Oikawacchi." 

"I thought I was so beautiful?"

"You're not old enough for dad jokes," the blonde laughed and carefully rolled around, efficiently switching their positions.

Kise dragged his knuckles over Oikawas cheek bones and noted with satisfaction that the older boy leaned into his touch. The pale skin was soft under his light touches and he hadn't even fully realized just how much he had missed his boyfriend but now it all came rushing back and he found himself left craving for proximity.

"I love you," he breathed and leaned down, lips ghosting over the others.

"I love you too," came the equally breathless response and then Oikawa closed the gap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
